fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meowth is Boss
Plot In the Evil Empire, Shadow Aaron orders Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) to captive Twilight Sparkle and bring her to him, Meowth qustion Shadow Aaron why he wants Twilight Sparkle, but Shadow Aaron refuse to answer Meowth's question and tell the trio to just do it. Shadow Joe and his friends were having a picnic there the lake, Meowth orders Weezing to cover Shadow Joe and his friends with "Smokescreen" only for Shadow Joe to blow the smoke away with his wind powers. Meowth then orders Victreebel to attacks them and Victreebel end up knocking Twilight Sparkle into the lake with a angry Seaking, Shadow Joe tells Twilight to swim to shore, but Twilight could'en make it in time and got majorly injured from Seaking's "Horn Attack" and landed on the ground unconscious. Shadow Joe rushes to Twilight, but only to be stop by Team Rocket's Pokemon led by Meowth. Shadow Joe shoot down Team Rocket's balloon with his projective spikes causing James to drop Twilight Sparkle who is still unconscious, Luckly Shadow Joe manage to jump into the air and catch Twilight safely into his arms, Shadow Joe give Twilight to Dawn while Shadow Joe was still enrage for the trouble Team Rocket (Mostly Meowth) cause to his friend Twilight Sparkle, Meowth send out all of Jessie's and James' Pokemon to attack Shadow Joe. Shadow Joe quickly defeated them all with just one hit, Shadow Joe still blames Meowth for Twilight Sparkle's injuries, Meowth try to come up with excuses to reason with Shadow Joe, but a enraged Shadow Joe ignore his cxcuses and brutly beat him up senseless. Meowth was badly injured and could hardly move, Shadow Joe was about to finish me off, but only for Dawn to tell stop, Shadow Joe listen to Dawn and then return to his friendly self and spare Meowth knowing that Twilight Sparkle is safe. Shadow Joe came to his senses and return to his merciful an peaceful self, Shadow Joe had no idea what could to use control of himself, but decides to apologise to Team Rocket for badly hurting Meowth and gives them a potion to heal Meowth form his injuries. Characters *Shadow Joe *Dawn *Ben Tennyson *Cinderella *Twilight Sparkle Villains *Shadow Aaron *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Meowth (main antagonst) Pokemon *Dawn's Piplups *Jessie's Arbok *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Jessie's Seviper *Jessie's Yanmega *Jessie's Pumpkaboo *Jessie's Mimikyu *James' Weezing *James' Victreebel *James' Mime Jr *James' Inkay List of Shadow Joe's Powers Used * Aerokinesis * Spike Projection * Super Jump * Rage Form Trivia * This is the episode when Meowth is the main antagonist * The episode is similar to the Pokemon episode Here Comes The Squirte Squad. * Arbok and Weezing seen to follow Meowth's orders unlike in ''Island of the Giant Pokemon ''episode of Pokemon when them were a Ekans and Koffing, They refuse to follow Meowth's orders due to noting being Jessie or James, but as Arbok and Weezing, They didn't hesitate to follow Meowth when they were stuck with them. * Shadow Joe blames Meowth for being responsible for Twilight Sparkle's injuries, Despite the fact it was James' Victreebel who was the cause of it, Although Meowth did order Victreebel to it. Category:Character What Episodes Category:Character What Ultimate Hero Episodes